This invention relates to filter materials, barriers, and methods for installing barriers, in particular, but not limited to, (i) apertured barriers which comprise filter materials and which can collect sediment from sediment-containing water and (ii) apertured barriers which comprise filter materials and which have a dual function of controlling the movement of small vertebrates and of collecting sediment from sediment-containing water. The known apertured barriers which comprise filter materials are available only in short sections. As a result, they must be installed (and, if need be, later removed, cleaned and reinstalled) in short sections.